conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Southwest Republic Defense Force
The Southwest Republic Defense Force '('SRDF; Spanish: Sudoeste Fuerza de Defensa de la República) is the military of the Southwest Republic. The Southwest Republic Defense Force is the only branch of the military of the Southwest Republic, thus has a complex system of organization and ranking. Its three main objectives are to repulse external invasion or attack, aid the public in times of national emergency and work under the accords of the President and the national government for the betterment of Southwestern society. Organization Structure Regional commands The Southwest Republic is divided into four military zones, each with various amounts of military districts within each zone. The number of soldiers in each zone depends on the size and population of each state, with the West Coast Military Zone having a greater number of soldiers than the New Mexico Military Zone. Besides the four domestic military zones, the Southwest Republic Defense Force operates a series of military installations across the globe, each serving as the command headquarters for military operations within that command's juridisction. The SRDF maintains a total of five global commands, each headed by a field marshal, who is appointed to the position by either the Secretary of Defense or the President of the Southwest Republic. Ounce appointed to the office of field marshal, the incumbent has total control over all troops based within his or her zone, and only the President or Secretary of Defense can declare a field marshal's order void. Installations *'Domestic' **Camp Navajo, Arizona **Davis-Monthan Air Force Base, Arizona **Fort Huachuca, Arizona **Luke Air Force Base, Arizona **Yuma Proving Ground, Arizona **Yuma Air Force Base, Arizona **Beale Air Force Base, California **Fort Hunter Liggett, California **McClellan Air Force Base, California **Mountain Warfare Training Center, California **Naval Air Weapons Station China Lake, California **Naval Air Station Leemore, California **Parks Reserve Forces Training Area, California **Sierra Army Depot, California **Travis Air Force Base, California **Buckley Air Force Base, Colorado **Fort Carson, Colorado **Fort Logan National Cemetery, Colorado **Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado **Pueblo Chemical Depot, Colorado **Schriever Air Force Base, Colorado **Southwest Republic Defense Academy, Colorado **Hawthorne Army Depot, Nevada **Naval Air Station Fallon, Nevada **Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada **Cannon Air Force Base, New Mexico **Holloman Air Force Base, New Mexico **Kirtland Air Force Base, New Mexico **White Sands Missile Range, New Mexico **Altus Air Force Base, Oklahoma **Camp Gruber, Oklahoma **Fort Sill, Oklahoma **McAlester Army Ammunition Plant, Oklahoma **Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma **Vance Air Force Base, Oklahoma **Camp Pendleton, South California **Camp Pendleton Air Force Base, South California **Camp Roberts, South California **Camp San Luis Obispo, South California **Defense Force Air Ground Combat Center Twentynine Palms, South California **Defense Force Logistics Base Barstow, South California **Defense Force Recruit Depot San Diego, South California **Edwards Air Force Base, South California **Fort Irwin, South California **Los Alamitos Army Airfield, South California **Los Angeles Air Force Base, South California **March Joint Air Reserve Base, South California **Miramar Air Force Base, South California **Naval Air Facility El Centro, South California **Naval Base Point Loma, South California **Naval Base Ventura County, South California **Naval Medical Center San Diego, South California **Naval Weapons Station Seal Beach, South California **Vandenburg Air Force Base, South California **Brooks City-Base, Texas **Camp Bowie, Texas **Camp Bullis, Texas **Camp Mabry, Texas **Camp Swift, Texas **Corpus Christi Army Depot, Texas **Dyess Air Force Base, Texas **Goodfellow Air Force Base, Texas **Fort Bliss, Texas **Fort Hood, Texas **Fort Sam Houston, Texas **Fort Wolters, Texas **Lackland Air Force Base, Texas **Laughlin Air Force Base, Texas **Naval Air Station Corpus Christi, Texas **Naval Air Station Joint Reserve Base Fort Worth, Texas **Naval Air Station Kingsville, Texas **Randolph Air Force Base, Texas **Red River Army Depot, Texas **Sheppard Air Force Base, Texas **Camp W. G. Williams, Utah **Dugway Proving Ground, Utah **Hill Air Force Base, Utah **Tooele Army Depot, Utah *'Foreign' **Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, Cuba **Camp Lemonnier, Dijbouti **Aviano Air Base, Italy **Ramstein Air Base, Germany Uniforms and Ranks Uniforms The Southwest Republic Defense Force maintains three uniforms: a dress uniform, a combat or fieled uniform and a ceremonial or officer uniform. The dress uniform is a plain greenish color, but can be changed to fit a certain environment, such as the desert or the mountains. The combat or field uniforms are digitial camoflauge, usually having a combination of a light black and dark gray. The ceremonial and officer uniforms are similiar to the defunct uniforms of the United States Marine Corp, but with the colors being burgandy, black, and yellow. Ranks Equipment Firearms Vehicles Aircraft Vessels Main article: List of vessels of the Southwest Republic Defense Force See also *Code of the Southwest Republic Defense Force *Foreign policy of the Southwest Republic Category:Southwest Republic